


Dorian and Inquisitor

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Dorian and the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Agh, I have fallen in love with Dorian. I just, ugh. Anyway I had to write about him and the inquisitor. I'm probably going to romance him again soon.

 

The first time is a quick kiss, soft on Dorian's lips, and then Lavellan realizes what he's done; with little thought other than _I want to kiss this man_ , and he flushes, ducks his head and says, “Excuse me.”

He is honest enough to admit that it was a cowardly way to end the situation but he doesn't even know if Dorian is interested.

The man can be flirty, sarcastic, and twist his words so well that it's hard to pinpoint Dorian's actual meaning at times.

Except an hour later when Varric has somehow dragged the story out of him and taken him into the tavern, someone comes up behind him.

The sweet smell of royal elfroot is telling enough and Lavellan waits for Dorian's rebuttal, his anger.

Dorian slides a warm hand across Lavellan's cheek, and presses his lips against Lavellan's, a flick of tongue.

Lavellan whimpers, feels his dick twitch inside his pants and is disappointed when Dorian pulls away.

“Perhaps you should wait for me to react before fleeing the scene, hmmm? I expect better time to ravish you. A shame that the tavern is disgusting or I would take you on the floor.” Dorian winks and walks out.

Lavellan flushes, and ducks his head when Varric, and Iron Bull across the tavern, start roaring with laughter.

The heat from Dorian's lips still lingers and Lavellan smiles to himself.

 

 

Dorian catches Lavellan from falling into a ravine in the storm coast. He pulls Lavellan into his arms and presses several hard kisses to his cheeks, his lips and his forehead. “You _idiot_.”

Lavellan holds onto Dorian, and presses his nose against Dorian's neck, can still smell the faint scent of royal elfroot and spicy dragonthorn. He wants to explain about the combat distracting him, that there were too many arrows heading straight towards him, but he's always had a good imagination, he can see the same scenario but in reverse and he tightens his hold on Dorian.

 

 

 

They have no where to go, and for once Lavellan is so thankful. His whole body, but especially his ass is sore from Dorian's ministrations, and he presses his smile into the pillow. He partially wishes he had the energy to do it again.

“What are you smiling about? Is it one of the many jokes I told you while we were copulating? I told you they were funny.” Dorian wraps an arm around Lavellan and pulls him until they're pressed chest to chest.

Lavellan looks up and shakes his head, a smirk across his lips, “I remember being very angry when you wouldn't let me ride your dick because you wanted me to laugh at a joke.”

“Ah but the frustration is half the fun.” Dorian winks, and then runs a thumb across Lavellan's lips. “Amatus.”

That word makes Lavellan's heart swell, and he can't help the smile that always lights up his face, “Dorian, I love you.”

Dorian flushes, for once, and ducks his head, “You would of course--”

Lavellan places his own finger against Dorian's lips, “I _love you_.”

“Amatus.” Dorian kisses Lavellan and holds him tightly against his chest.

 


	2. Mana Touched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, I write so much fluff, but considering real life...fluff is a good thing.

 They don't get to do this often but Lavellan enjoys this, sitting in the library, and pressed together side by side.

Each of them have their own books, but from time to time Dorian will raise a hand and ask, “Do you think with a little bit of dragon thorn on a staff we could increase the power of an immolation spell?”

Or Lavellan will pause and look up at Dorian, and nudge him lightly, “What about if I experimented with the barrier spell, try to make it's regeneration effect on healing instead of increasing our mana and stamina reserves?”

It's good--no not just good, it's wonderful.

Lavellan of course loves it the best when Dorian will grumble and pull Lavellan onto his lap.

Lavellan leans into the human's chest and sighs, he loves when Dorian has an arm around his waist, and then the small kisses across his neck and shoulder begin.

The elf catches Dorian in a soft kiss, pressing his hand against Dorian's face. His magic lights up with warmth and love, hovers over Dorian's face.

Dorian flushes, and his lips quirk as he no doubt feels the emotions. He places his own hand against the elves' face.

For a few minutes Lavellan feels the first beginnings of a crush, and then more lust, and finally a blooming warmth that enters his heart and burns so good and so painfully, and he kisses Dorian again. Loves that even if Dorian can't say it in words yet, they can at least share it through magic.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes dreams connect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write fluff but I couldn't figure out what type of fluff, so I just looked for some prompts on the net one of them was "Dreams" and it sort of went into this. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (I just need all the fluff man)

 

Lavellan has had many dreams that merge into others dreams. Though rarely do they, even the dalish elves, ever remember their conversations in the Fade.

(The one time he had a dream of his best friend telling Lavellan about the many different clan members he had slept with, Lavellan wishes he could forget that. He could not quite keep a straight face in front of the Keeper for a month)

In the inquisition he expects the same, and though Cassandra doesn't remember their frequent talks of romance novels, she still smiles at him the next morning which is...a first, or one night when Josephine talks about the different treaties the Dalish and Orlais have worked upon, and for a moment two days later she looks at him and asks if they have spoken about treaties yet.

In fact he's had a dream with at least one or two members of Haven appearing in them at least once, except for the mages.

He suspects, like his keeper, that they can hide their “portion” of the fade. He never tries, except for those dreams that are....more private, but it's a disappointment to never see Solas or Vivienne in the Fade.

It's surprising that when he and Dorian start a relationship then, that he finds Dorian laying in his bed.

A moment or two of scrutiny makes him realize that it's the fade, and Dorian did not just teleport from the library where Lavellan had said goodnight to him.

“Ah, finally, you're here. Took you long enough to fall asleep. Also quite boring that you dream of your bedroom. You could think of the countless battles you've fought. Or your dalish encampments, or even a devilishly handsome young man,” Dorian waves a hand at his own body before standing up from the bed. “Come, I'll show you.”

Lavellan opens his mouth, but before he can say anything about how he's not boring, Dorian takes his hand and leads him out the balcony and into a street.

“The entrance to the city I lived in. Ignore the chipped gold on the floor, it's fake. The Magisters wanted foreigners to think that we have succeeded in alchemy.” Dorian rolls his eyes.

The street is _beautiful_ though, bright gold cracked stone earth, and large buildings bits of seperentstone and onyx line the windows of store fronts and Lavellan swears he sees a pure dawnstone sculpture in front of a fountain.

“I'll show you the rest.” Dorian smiles and pulls on Lavellan's hand.

 

 

The next morning Dorian smiles at the breakfast table, and leans forward once Lavellan sits down. “How did you like seeing Tevinter?”

Lavellan grins, he didn't expect for Dorian to remember, but it makes him feel...good, “It was beautiful.”

Dorian winks, “I'll show you more tonight.”

Leliana coughs and raises an eyebrow.

Lavellan flushes, “Not-Not what you're thinking!”

“Yes, I'm sure.” Leliana's tone says otherwise though.

Josephine sighs and nudges Leliana.

Cullen looks about ready to faint, his face is quite red.

Lavellan rubs his forehead.

 

 

Dorian takes Lavellan through the Pavus Manor after a week of them exploring the tevinter city with Dorian spilling tidbits of information. ( _That man over there was a baker, he had the best loaves of bread in the entire city)_

The Manor is _stunning_ , and vibrant with reds and deep blues.

“The family colors.” Dorian grimaces. He leads Lavellan from the entrance hall to the sitting room and into the dining room. “It's a shame that you cannot actually prepare meals in the fade, or I would make something for you.”

Lavellan flushes, “You wouldn't have too—I can cook.”

Dorian smirks, “Do you think I'm doing it out of obligation, Amatus? I'm doing it because I want to share my culture with you.”

“Oh.” Lavellan smiles, and kisses Dorian.

Even in the fade it _feels_ like them, soft lips with Dorian's mustache rough against Lavellan's skin.

Dorian pulls back with a slight gasp, “Let me show you my old room.”

 

 

Lavellan sleeps early a month from the last encounter.

There have been so many missions, and so many tasks to complete lately.

For a week he had a group work through troubling situations in the Storm Coast, and the next week he had several minor nobles calling for his attention. Of course then there were letters from Red Jenny, and his Clan asking for him, and at least a dozen reports of bandits at the Hinterlands.

But now, he focuses his will on the fade around him, making sure to close off his dream from everyone except Dorian.

And then he sits and waits.

Dorian appears, an hour later and raises his eyebrows, “Where are we? And why did you leave dinner so quickly?”

Lavellan rapidly stands, almost stumbling, and brushing off his clothes. “I wanted to show you--” He bites his lip, and presses a foot against the soft dirt of the forest they're in.

Dorian tilts his head before he ducks it and Lavellan is sure the tevinter is smiling, “You wanted me to see you're home?”

“Yes.” Lavellan blushes, “This is our normal camp placement. The scouts tents at the front...” He leads Dorian through the encampment, with familiar faces all around them, and he _knows_ they're not real but he introduces them to Dorian each time.

Dorian smiles and laughs the whole way through.

 

 

Lavellan promises himself that one day soon he'll take Dorian to his Clan.

 

 


End file.
